1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, on which an LGA (land grid array) integrated circuit (IC) package is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer systems increase in performance and complexity at a very rapid pace, driven by intense competition and market demands. In order to meet ever-increasing performance requirements, the area and volumetric interconnect densities of electronic board assemblies must increase accordingly. In combination with other competitive forces, this demand has driven the need for improved high-density socket technologies in computer applications, and the connector industry has responded with a variety of new alternatives to meet these needs. One of the most attractive of the new connector types is the land grid array (LGA) socket, which permits direct electrical connection between an LGA integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. LGA sockets are an evolving technology in which an interconnection between mating surfaces of an IC or other area array device and a printed circuit board is provided through a conductive terminal received in the socket. Connection is achieved by mechanically compressing the IC onto the socket.
A typical type of socket for carrying an IC package and electrically connecting the IC package to a circuit board, e.g. a PCB comprises a metallic stiffener, an insulative housing, a load plate, a load lever and a plurality of plastic supporting posts. The stiffener defines a central opening in a middle portion thereof, the opening being surrounded by two pairs of inner surfaces. The housing defines a recessed conductive zone surrounded by sidewall. The stiffener defines a plurality of through holes on four corners thereof. The plastic supporting posts are partially received in the through holes and arranged between the stiffener and the circuit board. A plurality of screws passes through the through holes for mounting the stiffener onto the circuit. The plurality of plastic supporting posts is used for separating the stiffener from the circuit board; therefore the stiffener is easily removed. Apparently, the plastic supporting posts don't carry function of attachment stiffener to the circuit board and mechanical connection between the stiffener and the circuit board is unsteady.
Another type of LGA socket is provided with captive screws in different configuration and assemblies with captive components. The screws are mounted to the circuit board for securing the stiffener on the circuit board. During the product shipment and assembly, the screws are apart from the stiffener. Therefore, when system manufactures assemble the LGA socket to the circuit board, the screws are easily lost on the board and the time is increased on assembly. Furthermore, it is not acceptable for high cost per special screw.
Accordingly, there is a room for improving the existing socket such that the cost and the assembly time are reduced.